Althea Andrea Misbehaves at Burger King
''Althea Andrea Misbehaves at Burger King ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Althea Andrea. As a result, Selkie beats her up for that. Transcript (August 31, 2017) Althea: Hey, Sarah. Sarah West: What is it, Althea? Althea: Can we please go to Burger King? Sarah West: No. We're having bacon sandwiches for lunch. Althea: But Sarah, I'm hungry, so let's go to Burger King! Sarah West: Althea, I said no. Althea: I want Burger King (5 times) Right now! Sarah West: Althea, for the last time, the answer is no. Sonic: Hey Sarah, I don't have anything to make the bacon sandwiches! Sarah West: Did you hear that, Althea? Sonic said that he doesn't have anything to make the bacon sandwiches. That means we can go. Althea: Yay! (At Burger King) Burger King Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. How can I take your order? Sarah West: I would like some chicken nuggets, french fries, a large Dr. Pepper, and a chocolate milkshake. Althea: I would like an Angry Whopper, french fries, a lemonade, and a vanilla milkshake. Burger King Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of vanilla milkshakes. Althea: What? Please tell me you're joking! Burger King Clerk: Don't feel bad, young lady. How about a Chips Ahoy milkshake instead? Althea: Why? Sarah West: Because, Althea, they're out of vanilla milkshakes. Why don't you get a Chips Ahoy milkshake instead? Althea: NO WAY! I WANT A VANILLA MILKSHAKE, AND THAT'S WHAT I WANT! Burger King Clerk: Uh-oh... Sarah West: Althea, calm down. You can either get a Chips Ahoy Milkshake, or you can have nothing at all. Althea: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we can go across the street and buy a diamond ring and some condoms, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Sarah West: Althea, don't you dare talk to any one like that! Now, look, everyone is staring at us. Althea: Oh, so you want to engage me? Go ahead! Go ahead, Sarah Ann West! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Burger King! (Althea Andrea summons George, Lizzie and Ralph to smash Burger King into pieces) (Just then, the Mew Mews see what's going on) Zoey: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. We'd better transform and put a stop to it. Girls, get out your Mew Pendants! Corina: No, Zoey, now is not the time to transform because that giant crocodile might eat us. We'd better get outta here before that woman causes a ruckus. Althea: Oh, so you don't want to engage me? Fine! I will engage Burger King! (Althea Andrea allows George, Lizzie and Ralph to destroy Burger King) Sarah West: Althea Andrea, how dare you summon George, Lizzie and Ralph to have them destroy Burger King? That's it! I'm gonna call my mom, to bring you back home. (Sarah calls her mom and sends Althea home) Ruth West: Althea, you're in big trouble. How dare you destroy Burger King? You know you could get arrested for something like that. That's it! You are grounded for the rest of the summer on the 20th anniversary of Princess Diana's funeral. Normally I would say go to your room now, but instead I'm gonna say this! Someone will beat you up. Sonic: You heard what your mom said! Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. She is a passionate girl who is an anime character she has a darkest red and white clothes and her hair looks like a cat. Althea: I don't want to be beaten up by Selkie. Sarah West: Correct. Selkie is going to beat you up. Selkie, beat Althea up. All Althea Andrea Deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants Videos Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Selkie gets ungrounded series